


What She Can't Have

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sally Donovan, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Frustrated Sally, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Sally, Mentioned Molly Hooper/Tom, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Minor Molly Hooper, Non-Explicit, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Sexual Frustration, St Bartholomew's Hospital, Unrequited Crush, Walking away, molly is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sally wants Molly. Badly. But that's just not possible, now,  is it?





	What She Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satin_doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/gifts).



> And another fic towards my milestone! This fic was written for **satin_doll** , who asked for " _a Sally/Molly where it's unrequited for Sally? Like Molly is Sally's secret crush? :)_ " and so I used a prompt from **hcfflepuff** on Tumblr that went " _we’re best friends and i’ve been in love with you for forever but i’m 3000% sure you just see me as a friend except why is this sexual tension happening rn_." I'm open to write more in this AU should people want it, but I hope this is a good answer!

“I could kiss you right now!” 

Sally laughed it off with a nervous laugh as Molly beamed her wide smile at her. Oh, if only she would. Sally Anne Donovan would like _nothing more in the world_ to snog the bloody hell out of Margaret Elizabeth Hooper. There were times she woke up with her lower body coiled so tightly because she’d had vivid dreams of Molly kissing her...and then some.

Unfortunately? They were best mates, nothing more. Even when Molly would admit a girl was lovely looking, it was never _her_ type. It was always more like...Holmes.

Molly really was stuck on the dark-haired, blue-eyed type, apparently.

“You could make it up to me with a good drink tonight,” she ended up saying as she got hold of herself and her inner thoughts.

“You, me, and a bottle of good chardonnay?” Molly asked.

“Add takeaway and it’s a date,” Sally said before she realized she’d said it out loud. But Molly never noticed. Molly never did. She beamed even wider and then the room was filled with the sound of a buzz saw buzzing and Molly was back to work.

Why on earth did she find the damn splatter guard so _sexy_?

She dug her fingernails into her palms and headed to Molly’s office. No point in leaving Barts; her suggestion wouldn’t take long for Molly to implement, catalog and analyze. It wasn’t _her_ fault she couldn’t leave the job behind and forensic shows out of the States were her favourite thing to watch. Mitochondrial DNA popped up more times on these shows than...well, than she’d been shagged in the last year.

 _Obviously,_ she thought bitterly. _Celibacy is a shite situation when you don’t actively choose it._

She’d only been single this time for a fortnight. But no relationship lasted, no kisses were passionate enough, no touch was the one she craved. But thinking about it now would make her uncomfortable and her knickers damp and damn it all, she needed to get the hell out of Barts.

She needed to put space between her and Molly before this silly unrequited crush ruined _everything_.

She slipped out of the office, hearing the comforting sound of the bone saw still whirring and slipped away on soft steps to the lift. Oh, she had it bad. And it only got worse when there was that brief moment where she’d given Phillip the boot and Molly had said they tart it up and hit the town. Close dancing, drinks, silly things said...she knew Molly wasn’t a tease, but oh, there was teasing.

And then there was _Tom_.

She didn’t hate him, not exactly, but she was jealous. She’d never been jealous of Holmes because Holmes had been an idiot and never saw how lovingly Molly had looked at him. Though...thinking badly of the dead was not good. Nope. Especially since Greg had convinced her there was more to the story than they knew. He hadn’t taken it as far as Phillip had, but he’d managed to convince her that Sherlock had been framed and Moriarty had been behind it all.

But Holmes _was_ an idiot when it came to Molly. That really wasn’t shaming the dead; that was just plain facts.

Tom, though...Tom saw the way she looked at him. And he looked that way back at her, and there was no way she could compete. She wasn’t where Molly kept her eye; she was just the best mate. Always second best. Never considered.

And while she wanted to turn around and march in and snog the living daylights out of Molly, she wouldn’t hurt her like that, not when she was in love.

She was a bitch, but she wasn’t a bitch to Molly. Never ever. She wouldn’t hurt Molly even if there was a gun to her head.

And so now she was in this position. Alone, lonely and craving a touch she’ never have. As she jabbed the button to call the lift for her, she wished she could give Molly up, she did.

But Molly was just like her namesake drug: an addictive substance she couldn’t let go.

No matter how much she should.


End file.
